thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Athalia from District 2/The 169th Annual Hunger Games
I was bored. I was on this wiki. What does that make? A Hunger Games using my tributes. *applause that will never come*. BTW, if your reading this then that's very surprising. This isn't really for entertainment, just so I'm not bored. Reapings This will only have one POV, as I only feel like Oscar needs one. Freddy would've got one, but for being stupid in The 798th Hunger Games during the Bloodbath, he didn't. 'Oscar Reids, District Five' I feel cold hands on my shoulders as I wakeup. "Oscar!" Looking up, I see Chloe. Sweet little Chloe. "Reaping's soon." She tells me. I look at an old golden wristwatch. "But it's around five in the morning?" Sometimes, I feel like there's something going on in that girl's head. "That watch never told the right time. You didn't know that?" I don't answer. Chloe giggles. "Check the window next time." I feel a bit awkward. I had a 12-year-old girl wake me up, then, found out a wristwatch I've been looking at for years was broken. Rubbing my hand on the gritty fabric if my bed, I say: "I don't suppose you've set my reaping clothes out." She looks at me then laughs a little. "Of course not. Mom and Dad did." Chloe scratches the peach wall. "You know, I'd get ready if I were you, Oscar." She says. She leaves the room. I look at what's left out. One my father's old reaping outfits. A sweater vest (ugh) and a pair of dress pants. To be honest, I'm fine with the Games, I just feel bad for some of the other districts. That fucking son-of-a-bitch president forces children to participate in a bloody battle to the death. Okay, I don't need to feel bad for people in other districts, just make sure if Chloe gets reaped, I volunteer. And she will live. Oscar, there's millions of people in Five. What's the odds of Chloe being reaped? I think. ---- It's almost 10 o'clock. Almost time for the reaping. A tall Peacekeeper just took my finger print and a sample of my blood. "Age?" he asks. "Fifteen." I reply. Another Peacekeeper, this one very bulky, brings me to a line with all the other boys my age. I look around to find Chloe. I just spot her as we get called for the reaping to start. Our mayor blabs on and on about the Dark Days, then the Second Rebellion. Blah blah blah. Katniss Everdeen. Blah blah blah. No one cares. Finally, it's time for the actual reaping part. Our escort, plump woman with bright green hair named Nadia Harrelson, walks to the podium. "Hello, hello District Five." She says. A girl in the 12-year-old section boos her. She has blonde hair and piercing green eyes. I think Chloe knows her. "How rude. Well, as you know, I'll be picking the District Five tributes for this year's annual Hunger Games!" Nadia says. "As we always do, the lovely girls of this District." She stuffs her hand into a glass container. "Chloe Reids!" No. Not this year. She's not ready. Chloe walks up to the podium. If only a boy could volunteer for a girl. "A twelve-year-old?" Nadia exclaims. "Any volunteers? No? Okay. The boys. Jeremiah-" I cut her off. "I-I volunteer as tribute!" I step out of the 15-year-old section and run to the podium. "Oscar Reids. The brother of Chloe Reids." Opening Ceremony 'Aloë Palmer, District One' Our chariot comes out first, being from One and all. I wear a white dress with pink diamonds. Luster sits beside me, wearing a suit like my dress. I scan the other chariots. District 2 trails behind us, dressed as blacksmiths. I look at Blake, then Nicole. Nicole. I can probably take that little bastard out easily. 3 comes in next. Dawn and Freddy are dressed up in horrible scientist costumes. So far, Luster and I have the best costumes. After 3, the District 4 chariot pulls in. Madison and Axel are wearing sea-green outfits. Like ours, it's a suit and dress, but they have seaweed in their hair. Another thing is that Madison has pearl accessories, while Axel carries a trident in his hand. I have to admit, their costumes are amazing. Then there's District 5. The Reids bump Luster and I down to third best costumes. They're wearing black jumpsuits that have a yellow glow when light shines down on them and yellow glitter all over them. My eyes fall on Chloe. Another 12-year-old. She'll probably be easy to take out. But fuck, there's a problem. She's probably guarded by Oscar. I guess that's not a problem. Oscar doesn't look that strong. I only catch a glimpse of 6. I think they're wearing crappy conductor costumes. 7 trails in next, wearing lumberjack costumes. To be honest, they're not all that bad. Tyson looks a bit worried, but Peyton looks a bit exited. She's also built like a Career. I wonder if she'll ally with us. District 8's not all that beautiful. Tweed and Hunter are wearing fancy black outfits with red, blue and orange patches. Their stylist could've done way better. After them, Clark and Heather, the star-crossed lovers of District 9, (who I personally hate) come out in identical farmer costumes. The only difference is that Clark carries a pitchfork and Heather has a hoe. Finally, there's actually a good costume. 10's dressed up in cow skin jackets, straw hats, jeans and cowboy boots. Ellie and Kevin might get sponsors, but it doesn't look like they can fight. District 11's costumes were amazing. Believe me, AMAZING. Lavender and Henry were dressed in a green outfit and were covered in vines. In addition, flowers bloomed on them. How do they do that? They took all my sponsors. And now Lavender and Henry will be dead fast. Luckily, 12's only wearing miner costumes with their faces smeared with grime. All you hear is people chanting names, mainly Henry, Lavender, Chloe, Oscar, Madison or Axel. Occasionally you hear the name of another tribute, but rarely ever. I feel something. Pure hatred for 11's tributes. There's no way they're getting past the Bloodbath. No way. Training Scores Games Category:Blog posts Category:Hunger Games Category:Fan Fiction Category:Athalia from District 2 Category:Athalia from District 2's Tributes Category:Tributes